The more you want
by nightmare78912
Summary: This is Oblio and an OGC (Other Game Character) that I made in 2009 for a different game called Borderlands 2, but it is NOT a crossover it is gonna be rated M for later chapters... But if you don't like the story then tell me and I will rethink about making a chapter 2. Pplease enjoy!


Walking down the cave she thought to be quite familiar, Scorpse could feel warmth as she passed broken memories. Dark, wide, beautiful, and lonesome. Scorpse felt her skin shivering as she past something blue. Scorpse went a bit closer with her friend, Sonny for a better look. As she touched it she could feel memories flash back into her. She felt a sharp pang in her mind from this terrible memory.

_20 years ago_

_Age-6 Oblio-8_

_CAW! The crow cried as Scorpse killed the animal with her cross bow she made herself. She walked over to Sonny and gave him a small tug on his shirt to help her out with cutting their food. "Oh my! Why would you do such a thing to the poor creature?" A mysterious voice came from behind the two young ones as they were about to cut it open._

"_W-well we were just… hungry" Said a very shy Scorpse as she looked at the older 8 year old's sharp remark. "Doesn't your mom or dad do this for you?" The boy asked the two hungry kids. Sonny just looked at the kid in a dark way. Scorpse put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down from saying something he might later regret. "I don't have parents…" Scorpse answered to the now shocked 8 year old. "Sorry to hear that… D-do you want to go to my house and eat something that might not make you die?" Scorpse felt her face light up as soon as she heard the boy's offer. "You would really do that for us?" Scorpse asked just to make sure he wasn't lying to them both. "Well of course!" The young boy said pulling both of his arms out to help both of the happy kids. "My name is Oblio by the way" Oblio said. "I'm Scorpse and this is my friend Sonny" Scorpse said as she stood from the floor. They started to follow the tall boy to his quite far house. "Dad I'm home! And I brought some guests." Oblio called out. A tall man with a pair of glasses and an apron on walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the trio. "Why hello there!" The old man said shaking both of the kids' hands. Oblio tugged on the man's shirt and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, well of course!" He gestured his hand at the kids to go to the kitchen. There was a whole buffet on the table. Sonny and Scorpse were amazed at the lot of Japanese food. The man gestured at the table that showed them to eat anything they want. 'This Oblio kid is a true hero' Sonny thought to himself. After that great meal Oblio asked his dad to go outside to play with Sonny and Scorpse. They ran outside and played for a long amount of time. He was Sonny and Scorpse's first true friend. The perfect trio._

_14 years ago_

_Age-12 Oblio-14_

_Scorpse leaped out of the tree without a scratch. Oblio looked at the tree with a small frown. "How does that not hurt you from such a height?" The curious 14 year old asked. "Well, I don't know. I just have weird reflexes" She answered back at Oblio. He nodded at the young Scorpse with a straight face. "I'm here!" A tall boy with gloves and long sleeves with long hair called out at the two kids. Scorpse's eyes grew wide at the boy's speed. Scorpse ran to the boy and hugged him as hard as she could. "S-Scorpse… You're hurting me… Scorpse…SCORPSE!" Scorpse finally let go of the boy that was on the floor trying to catch his breath. "You took forever Sonny!" Scorpse said angrily while helping the boy get up. The trio ran down the hill in the fields. Scorpse grabbed the two boys' hands and ran to the open field that crows were flying around. Oblio grabbed a crow and let it go into the air. "Hey Obes, you coming or not?" Sonny called to the boy who was busy playing and scaring the crows. "Oh! Sorry I was caught up on these magnificent creatures!" He retreated to the boy. They ran around until they got tired and rested on the grassy floor next to each other. "So…What you want to do?" All of them asked each other at the same time. They laughed and finally stood up and ran again. They ran far from their home and stared at the animals in the wide open. "I wish I was a tiger… So I can have the strength to kill an animal that is at least bigger than me." Scorpse said starring at the deer. "I want to be porcupine… so people won't touch me when I don't want to be bothered" Sonny said also. "A crow would be a nice choice if I had to choose… At least I could leave the people that I despise" Oblio said worrying the two other 12 year olds. "But what about us?" Scorpse asked the quiet boy. He said nothing. Instead he stood up and walked far to the fields. He stopped and turned back for a second. "Sometimes I need my solitude" He said looking down at the floor sadly. That was the last time Scorpse and Sonny ever saw him or his father ever again. But as soon as he went missing, they forgot every single memory of the boy. Their memories were erased._

Scorpse's eyes turned red and her pupil went small. She automatically dropped the box and stormed away. Sonny looked at Scorpse with a puzzled look. Scorpse looked back at Sonny with a mad look. "Let's go Sonny I've had enough of this hell" Scorpse called out to Sonny. She opened the car door and sat down looking at the steering wheel. "S-Scorpse? Do you want to talk about-"

"JUST GET IN THE CAR SONNY!" Scorpse hissed at Sonny. Sonny wouldn't dare say anything else if he wanted to live. They drove to their hideout and didn't talk to each other for a long amount of time. Sonny would do anything to help her get better.

"Scorpse I found it!" A happy Sonny ran to Scorpse and hugged her tightly. "Sonny…Sonny…SONNY!" Scorpse yelled at Sonny for almost breaking her voice monitor. "What happened soldier?" She asked the bright Sonny. "I found Oblio!" He said pointing at a piece of paper that had a location on it. Scorpse's eyes widened and her eyes turned sky blue. She hugged Sonny tightly off of affection. "Oh you idiot! Why are you so nice?" Sonny started to feel pain from Scorpse's tight hug. "Oh sorry!" Scorpse quickly let go so Sonny could breath a bit more. "Where is he?" Scorpse asked. "He lives at some place called… Dance Central… WTF?!"


End file.
